


Your Taste Baby, It’s Amazing

by binnielix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Cat hybrid Lee Felix, Dog Hybrid Seo Changbin, Felix has a pussy, I don’t see enough boypussy felix, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnielix/pseuds/binnielix
Summary: Felix wakes up horny one day and let’s Changbin lick him up. Let’s say Changbin loves his taste.//pls read tags, don’t read if you don’t like//
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 59





	Your Taste Baby, It’s Amazing

Felix woke up with a wet feeling between his legs. He didn’t think much of it until he realized it could be the start of his heat, but then again it could’ve just been a wet dream that he strangely doesn’t remember, he was still a little woozy from sleep so he decided to nap for a couple more minutes not thinking much of the situation. 

Unfortunate for him, he didn’t know his scent had been picked up from a certain alpha on the other side of the room. Changbin tried to ignore it at first but as the minutes went by the scent began to grow stronger and smell more alluring that he had to cover his nose in panic. 

Changbin sniffed the air again until he finally realized what was happening. “Lix, are you in heat??” He scrambled onto his feet wrapping the warm blanket around himself while covering his nose. He didn’t find his scent gross, god no, Felix always smelled good but when his heats hit he smelled ten times more amazing and Changbin didn’t know how he would be able to control himself. 

He found it pretty strange that this was the only day he slept in Felix’s room and his heat suddenly began. He would’ve slept in his own room last night but he shares it with Jisung and every time the younger leaves he wakes Changbin up when he comes back so he snuck into Felix’s room knowing the younger wouldn’t mind. 

Felix groaned in his sleep,   
“Do you want the house to yourself? I can go wake up Jisung and make him get dressed in three minutes flat and we’ll be out of here.” 

“No- I,” Felix started. Hearing Changbin’s voice in the morning was doing things to him, it sounded so deep and hoarse it was riling him up. But gosh Changbin was so considerate that it was turning him on even more. He watched him talk animatedly that he wasn’t even hearing what he was saying he was just thinking of how good his best friend would take care of him in bed. Should he ask him? No. It wouldn’t be a good idea Changbin doesn’t want it. But, he doesn’t want to miss this opportunity. Fuck it, he could just blame it on his heat. 

“Alpha,” Felix whined. “I need you please.” 

Changbin froze on the spot. He watched Felix move around the bed and throwing the blanket off himself revealing his slim legs. He flipped onto his stomach and arched his back. “Alpha..” 

“Lix.. it’s just your heat talking I’ll leave you alone.” Changbin gripped the blanket. He knew he had to leave now, he could smell him better now that the blanket wasn’t covering up his scent. 

Felix mewled. “Binnie please...” He spread his legs, the imprint of his pussy showing through his panties. Fuck, Changbin wants to lick him up so bad. 

“I need you Alpha..” 

At that, Changbin finally gave in and he pounced on the bed , his tail practically wagging out of control in excitement. He stuck his nose in the kittens pussy, his panties being the only obstacle in the way, and he sighed in content. 

“You smell so good kitty.” Changbin groaned. Felix bit his lip feeling more slick begin to gush out of him. “Please..” He whined. 

“Can I taste you now kitten?” Changbin asked, rubbing his nose on his cunt. Felix nodded and Changbin ripped off his panties. Felix bit his lip as Changbin stared at his pink and bare pussy. He drooled at the sight in front of him, feeling his cock ache. Finally he leaned in and licked at it moaning at the taste. 

Without a care Changbin began to lick at him in a quick pace wanting to taste more and more. He flipped over the kitten hybrid onto his back and spread his legs as much as he could and started lapping him up again like a starved dog. 

Felix giggled at the sight. “You lick me so well puppy.” He ran his fingers through his hair pushing his nose into his pussy further. 

Changbin’s mind was hazy, he couldn’t believe he was finally tasting him, he’s been dreaming about it for years and now that he has the chance he wanted to taste as much as he can. He wants to taste him all the time now. He ran his tongue up to his clit and wrapped his lips around the bud making Felix moan out loudly. He sounded so amazing, everything about Felix was so sexy he couldn’t control himself and began rubbing his cock against the bed. 

“Ahh binnie!!!” Felix moaned pinching his own nipples wanting to feel more pleasure. Changbin hummed, spreading Felix’s folds he had better access to his hole and stuck his tongue inside. He knew Felix was getting close judging by the way his body was starting to twitch. 

“You taste so amazing baby,” Changbin said. Felix whined at the words feeling a warm sensation in his stomach. “Puppy, I’m close! Please!” He begged. 

Changbin smirked and stuck a finger in his pussy making Felix tense up at the sudden penetration. “Relax baby, I’ll help you cum.” 

Felix didn’t know what was better, his best friend sucking on his clit or his long fingers reaching places inside him that Felix has never been able to reach before. Changbin added another finger and started fingering him faster. He watched Felix in satisfaction knowing he’s the one that’s making him feel this good, he didn’t want anyone else to see him this way.   
“You’re mine kitten,” he licked at his clit. “This pussy is mine.” 

Felix groaned holding onto the sheets under him. “Say it. Say that you’re mine I want to hear you say it.” Changbin growled. Possessiveness over throwing him.

“I-I’m yours binnie! My pussy belongs to you!” Felix whined.

“That’s right baby, only me.” He smirked. He went back to sucking on his bud removing his fingers in the process wanting for Felix to cum in his mouth instead. He looked up and watched Felix’s face in bliss and without a warning, Felix’s thighs wrapped around his head and he yelled out loud finally cumming, his fluids releasing into Changbin’s mouth and he took it all loving the taste of his juices. 

Changbin didn’t move, letting the kitten ride out his orgasm on his face. He was totally okay with being in between his legs with his pussy on his face. But when the kitten released his grip Changbin pulled back and stared at the mess he made of Felix. 

“Thank you binnie,” Felix smiled, his cheeks tainted rosy. “I love you.” 

Changbin kissed his forehead.  
“Anytime kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just made a new Twitter, feel free to follow if you’re interested in future updates like this or new au’s! @//binieslix


End file.
